


Prompt: bowchikawowwow

by GillyTweed



Series: Prompt Fics [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, bowchikawowwow, prompt, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: A prompt sent to my tumblr:
"bowchikawowwow"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got people to send in one word prompts on tumblr so I could make a bunch of fics to bury that Specific Fic. It's taken me a bit to get to posting them here but better late than never.
> 
> The ends a little abrupt cause a friend came to pick me up to do stuff when I wrote it so I had to end it quickly

Prompt: Bowchikawowwow

“BOWCHIKAWOWWOW!”

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose, heaving a deep sigh as the men howled and jeered. Honestly, could they be any more vulgar. Straightening her features, she resumed working, grabbing dirty glasses and scattered beer bottles. She had one more hour until her shift was over, then she could go home, change out of her now soaked shirt, and go to bed with the satisfaction of having earned more money than all the heckling men had spent collectively in that one evening.

“Want me to throw them out?”

The blonde blinked, turning to find her girlfriend leaning on the counter, a mischievous grin on her lips and a dangerous glint in her eye. The bartender chuckled, shaking her head before bending over to kiss the brunette on the forehead.

“You’re adorable when you’re protective.”

Lexa pouted, pushing her lip out dramatically.

“I’m not cute. I could break each and everyone of them.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she started to refill the napkin dispensers dotting the counter.

“I know, which makes it even more adorable. The little Commander, so small yet breaking full grown men over her knee.”

She wasn’t entirely joking. She’d seen her girlfriend fight in multiple martial arts tournaments, each time coming out on top despite her much larger opponents. Lexa followed her as she went further down the counter, sliding on her arms and pouting. Clarke waited, chuckling when the brunette recoiled after sliding into a sticky beer stain.

“You didn’t say no to me throwing them out.”

Her girlfriend reminded as she grabbed a wet wipe from the readily available bowl of them. The blonde paused in her duties, turning to look at her partner in the eye.

“No throwing them out. You going to jail for assault is the last thing we need. If they get particularly bad I’ll tell Lincoln and he’ll deal with it. Now sit, I have just under an hour left and having you here makes it just that much more bearable.”

Lexa ducked her head, hiding a pleased smile as she sat. Avoiding the beer stain, she leaned on the counter again, watching her girlfriend work. After a moment her head shot up, a maniac smile on her face.

“I could goad them into fighting then I could get off on claiming self defence!”

“Do that and you won’t be getting off anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
